


never touch what's my.

by Realparkjimin



Category: Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Hurt Jimin, Hurt Jungkook, M/M, Rape, Top Jeon Jungkook, hurt chaenyeol, please don't read if you are uncomfortable, rough jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realparkjimin/pseuds/Realparkjimin
Summary: Jungkook had a bad feeling about jimin leaving his side.ButHe was ready to kill anyone who would make jimin loose just even a strand of hair.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"It won't take long jungkook, beside I will be working with chenyeol hyung and you know we are close. "

Still jungkook wasn't contented he hates the idea of jimin been in an unknown country without him by his side.  
But nevertheless jungkook nodded his head because Even if he stop jimin the company will still force him to go. 

Jimin saw how jungkook Still had a frown on his face so he kissed him hoping it will calm his anger down. 

"Common kook it's just for a week."  
Jimin whined with a pouth adorning his lips.  
He knows jungkook can't resist him when his been like this. 

And he was right because jungkook finally smiled, showing off his bunny teeth. 

"Ok baby, but make sure you call me every single day okay. "  
Jungkook said, stroking jimin's back ever so lovingly. 

He was going to missed jimin so much, but been an idol meant having less time together. 

He watched as jimin entered the car and was gone in a flash of light, and he already miss him so much. 

When jimin arrived in California, he was happy, he had always loved the place to heart and finally he would be a model for one of the biggest company in California. 

He walked into the company, greeting every living soul that walked pass him. 

He finally entered the office and he could already make out the form of chenyeol on the couch. 

He took his seat beside Chaeyeol. 

"Well I have choosen the both of you to be the model of my new brand. I will arrange for your hotel rooms and I will be seeing you the day after tomorrow. The shooting will take place then. That would be all. See you then. "

The manger of the fila company had explained everything they need to know and soon later they were escorted to a hotel and both Chenyeol and Jiminy was given a room. 

Hyung. How's everything with you "  
Jimin asked, he was finally able to talk to Chenyeol after a long day. 

"Fine jimina, it's just the same as always."

Chenyeol said with a smile towards jimin direction. 

Jimin just hummed and settled in bed. 

He took out his phone and finally dialed jungkooks number, he waited so long to finally speak to him. He missed him so much already. 

"Hi beb"  
He heard a very deep and husky voice from the line. 

"Kookie, I have settled in already."  
Jimin said remembering how jungkooks had warned him to call immediately he settled in. 

Jimin and jungkook kept flirting over the phone, and once in a while Chenyeol would throw knowing smile towards jimin direction. 

The day for the shooting came and both jimin and Chenyeol were able to pull it off. 

They were praised by everyone they worked with and they finally excused themselves to go change their clothes. 

Jimin remember closing the door to the changing room before proceeding to change from the outfit he was wearing into that which he wore in. 

Jimin was done with his pants when he heard the door opening, he quickly shot his eyes towards the direction and saw a man, probably two times his size with a lot of tattoo on him. 

Jimin quickly slid his shirt down and made way to leave, maybe the man was here to change as well. 

But before jimin could reach the door his view was blocked by a well built body. 

Jimin was confused and he didn't know how to interact with said man because he couldn't speak English, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He smiled and shifted into the other side to get away, but his view was blocked again and it dawn on jimin that this man was here for trouble. 

"Excuse me, can you please move. "  
Jimin said, using every cell in his body to speak out the English but it still came out really Ruff. 

The man held him by the shoulder and pushed him back a little. 

Jimin began to panic and he tried to free himself from the man's grip. 

But the event was suddenly turned when the man slammed him down so hard on the floor. 

He Wimpered holding his hand which had hit the floor pretty roughly. 

Jimin wasn't one to back down from a fight.  
He fought, throwing punches at any space in the man's body he could see.  
But Jimin size didn't help him one bit.  
He dash towards the door after kitching the man's shin pretty hard, but before he could open the door he was yanked back by his hair. 

"Stop please let me go."  
He cried out, but the man's grip on him was so unforgiven. 

Jimin slammed his head against the man but regretted it immediately when his head throb instead. 

"Jimin'na, what's taking you so long. "

Just as he was thrown towards another direction, Chenyeol made his way inside. 

When his eyes caught site about what was happening, he dash towards the man throwing punches at him. 

Jimin form curling itself in pain was the only prove Chenyeol need to know this man was hurting his donseng. 

He fought the man really well but a wrong move had him flying and hitting the pile of clothes held up by iron bars. 

Before he could stand up or recover from it his head was slammed really hard on a table and he passed out. 

The man made his way back to jimin who had barely recovered from the fight. 

He grip both his hands with difficulties since jimin didn't make it easy. But at last he was able to hold down jimin hands behind his back and he rip his clothes out of him with the other hand. 

Jimin now understand what was happening and he began to panic even more, he dashed his legs around so the man won't be able to get rid of his pants but a punch was sent to his stomach. 

Seconds later jimin was Stark naked and the man was still in his clothes.  
He used his free hand to tuck himself out of his pants and separated jimins leg. 

The blow to his stomach made him really weak, but he let out a heart piercing shrink when the man suddenly thurst into him. 

He didn't give jimin time to adjust before he was using every force in his body to thurst upwards sending jimis body jolting up and down. 

Jimin let out pants, praying to God that he survives this, the man kept thrusting into him brutally that jimin began to see black dots surrounding his vision. 

He arch his back and let out a moan when the man suddenly hit a spot. 

"God, you are so beautiful, I'm gonna fuck you really good. I had my eyes on you all this while."

"Please stop. Please. I'm begging"  
Jimin pleaded even if he knows the man can't understand a single thing, he knows his body can't help but react positively to what's happening, but he hates it. 

"Oh God" Jimin moan when the man suddenly circle his leg around his waist making him go deeper. He tried to kiss him but he avoided it only to be slapped hard on the face. 

The man kept chasing his organism even if jimin had long cum.  
He endured it all till finally it stop but not before feeling the man's cum painting his walls. 

"Oh god you are so sweet, just as I expected you will be. "

The man said patting his cheeks pretty roughy, he got up, got dress before leaving the room. 

Jimin sobbed, he used every bit of strength left to roll his pants up to save whatever dignity he had left. 

He sat there like a lifeless doll just staring at chenyeol pass out form on the floor, he knew he would pass out any moment from now and so he did.

p


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook, may have been the baby of the group, but  
jimin was his baby.  
He hated when jimin was stress or in pain, he hated  
when jimin would look down on himself and think he  
was not good enough.  
He had been his boyfriend for two years now, and no  
matter how jimin said he doesn't like jungkook been too  
possessive, he couldn't help it.  
He had kept jimin away from hurt and pain and had  
dealt with a lot of people who thinks getting on jimin  
nerves was a good way to stay busy.  
When jungkook first receive the news that jimin was in  
the hospital he felt his heart collapsing in thousand  
pieces, he had dropped everything he was doing.  
He and the member rushed to the hospital which  
happens to be in Seoul, which was weird.  
Jungkook didn't question their manager, he didn't say  
anything when the hyungs and Tae panicked about what  
could have happened.  
He remained calm all through the ride there.  
When he reached inside the hospital room seeing jimin  
lying on the bed looking so tired and worn out, he  
clench his fist.  
He didn't want to believe that jimin was hurt.  
He had send jimin to California in one piece, but the  
jimin laying there Was in so much pain.  
Taehyung was the first to rush towards jimin, tears  
already running down his face.  
"What the hell happened to him."  
Taehyung screamed to the manager who was just  
standing there, he had felt the ice piercing gaze of the  
maknae on him.  
Everyone in big hit knows how jungkook could get once  
a certain jimin is involved.  
He wished that the floor would open up and swallow his  
very being because he thinks death would be better right  
now than telling them about all that happened.  
He opened his mouth and closed them back like a fish  
who was snatched out of the only home he ever knew.  
Just as he was about to say something the nurse came  
in with her white shining outfit, manager Lee prayed that  
he won't be the one telling them about the incident.  
She checked his pulse and moved closer to open up the  
hospital clothes jimin was wearing.  
If jungkook had been quiet it was because he wanted to  
believe that maybe jimin only had a bad fever, but the  
sight in front of him finally shattered his restrain.  
"Manager Lee, what the hell happened."  
Jungkook asked in a calm voice, he didn't want to  
sound rude, especially with the nurse inside.  
The one thing he loves so much about park jimin, was  
his clear porcelain skin, seeing it littered in bruises was  
something that had jungkook over the edge.  
The nurse made her way outside after assuring them that  
jimin was stable.  
Manager Lee cursed at her under his breath, he knows  
he won't leave this place without a punch from the  
maknae.  
"Something happened in California,"  
He said breathing to get a very deep air into his lung.  
"Jimin'a was ra... Raped."  
Jungkook expected everything except for this. He felt  
his blood run cold.  
His precious baby,  
He can't even imagine another person taking something  
which was meant only for him.  
Jungkook closed his eyes for a while, he could feel the  
sorry stare of the members on him.  
He knew people always took a liking to jimin at first  
glance.  
He had seen people looking at jimin as if he was a  
plate of food ready to be devor.  
He had avoided all this, but one mistake.  
When jungkook opened his eyes it was to the small  
wimper coming from the small form on the bed.  
"Kook."  
All the many feelings that has been flowing inside his  
veins suddenly stop, because his love for jimin was the  
greatest of all.  
"Minnie" He said in his deep husky voice,  
He walked slowly towards jimins bed, and taehyung  
made way for him.  
Maybe it was because jimin called out to him first out of  
all this people that made his heart beating so fast and  
his stomach erupting in bliss.  
He looked at jimin up close for the first time that day.  
"Kook"  
Jimin said again, before suddenly crying.  
He didn't cry when that man had his hand all over him,  
and he didn't cry when the man throw punches at him  
because he wanted to believe that it was all a dream.  
But seeing that he was in the hospital and all his body  
ache, and his lower bottom feeling so sore.  
"Baby, everything would be okay."  
Jungkook said, caressing his cheeks lovingly.  
"Chanyeol hyung."  
Jimin groaned out the words as he tried to sit up but  
failed to do so.  
"His fine, just a little cut on the head."  
The manager rush in to say.  
After spending some time with jimin they all left, they  
didn't want to talk about the event since jimin was still  
in pain.  
They sat in the room their manager had asked them all  
to see.  
"It happened so fast i don't even have anything to say.  
When I came into the room, chanyeol was just lying  
there like a corpse and jimin was not wearing any  
clothes except for his pants.  
And when I tried to raise him up I noticed the trail of  
blood running down his leg.  
I was confused at first, but I had asked for the CCTV of  
the dressing room and this was what I found."  
Manager Lee said not wanting to say more details.  
"The doctor said, they had to stitch the area. He would  
be fine."  
"Who the fuck did it"  
Jungkook growled, the rest taking aback by the hate  
and murderous tune he used.  
They all know what jungkook was capable of: he is a  
monster when it comes to jimin.  
"Kook you have to calm down. Don't do anything rash."  
Namjoon said, he had suffered a lot having to cover up  
all jungkooks evil deeds, so he calls it.  
"I said who the fuck did it!!! " He yelled again.  
"I don't know, but the CCTV is the only clue we have.  
Jungkook ripped the flash from the manager hand and  
he was out the room like he was never there to begin  
with.  
He grip onto the flash tightly with a trail of tears running  
down his eyes.  
" I'm going to kill that fucker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kudos and comment are welcome.  
> please let me know what you think.

Jungkook sat alone in his room, Jimin always slept in his room even if he shared a room with hoseok. 

He sat in the dim room, the laptop was the only thing giving a little bit of light.   
He watched attentively as everything unfolds before his eyes, how a man had appeared and his baby tried to get away to chanyeol coming to help. 

He watched as the man finally had his way with jimin.   
And left like jimin was just a toy to play with. Jungkook clench his fist together after watching it, he was able to make out the man even if the video was blurry. 

He sat up took his backpack and shove some clothes inside carelessly and left the dorm without informing Namjoon or any other members about it. 

It was really so late in the night but jungkook was able to get on a plane to California. 

He met jimin again before finally leaving for the dorm, jimin lay fragile his eyebrows and nose cruch up as prove that he was in pain even if he was asleep. Jungkook left quietly as not to wake jimin off. 

When his flight landed in California he could barely spot out people's form on the street because of how dark the roads are and the fact that people were making there way home made the streets pretty empty. 

He took a cab to a hotel and checked in for just a day. 

Jungkook didn't sleep he typed relentlessly on his laptop trying to get as much information as he could. He swore to blow the mother fucker brains out but changed his mind because jimin would hate him for that and his career was on the line. 

It was really early in the morning when he set out for his work. He waited outside the man's house and followed his every movement. Jungkook found out that he really was a worker at the Fila company. 

Jungkook waited outside the company for twelve hours, he sat at a restaurant close by drinking coffee his eyes never leaving the entrance of the company. 

When he saw the man leave again he assumed that he would be heading home now so he followed him. 

He knew by now his hyungs would be worried about him, hell even jimin would be devastated but he couldn't let this slide because he was hundred percent sure the company and jimin would prefer to hide it due to their reputation. 

When the man opened the door to his apartment and was about to close them jungkook blocked him off with his foot. 

"Hello." Was all jungkook said before throwing a punch at the man's face causing him to stumble backwards and jungkook quickly got in and locked the door. He was sure the man's nose most have broken. 

He didn't care if the man was bigger than him, all he wanted was to make him suffer for taking what was not his. 

"The fuck man. What do you want dude."

Jungkook wanted to say he fucking wanted his head to roll off his neck but of course he wasn't that sadistic to kill someone instead he picked up the man chair and striking him really hard on his back. 

"You think you can just see a pretty boy and decides to fuck him huh." Jungkook said his voice barely audible. 

The man fully grabbing what was happening logged at jungkook only to be kicked in the balls. 

He squatted a bit and groaned in pain, jungkook wasted no time, he collided the chair with the man's head then in all part of his body giving him no time to even breath properly. 

After jungkook was done he was sure as hell that the man wouldn't be able to lift even a limb without crying in pain.   
Satisfied with his creation he picked up the man's cellphone and called for an ambulance. 

"The next time you touch what's mine again. I won't let you see another day." 

He said before rushing out of the apartment and heading straight for the airport.   
He reached Korean around 7pm.

He took a cab and rushed to the hospital jimin was in. 

When he got there he was about to open the door to jimins room when he heard jimin and Tae talking. 

"Even if he had done it against my will I liked it, I couldn't help but cum. He was brutal yes I accept. But my body still reacted, my body was happy but my mind and heart wasn't."

"Don't worry jimin-nah, you will get over it pretty soon." He heard Taehyung mumbled.   
"I know jungkook has already delt with that prick seeing the fact that we couldn't find him anywhere. We weren't surprised at this rate, we know jungkook can turn into the worst of monsters when it comes to you." Jimin only giggled at Taehyung words but he was worried for his boyfriend. 

Jungkook knows that jimin didn't mean it that he liked when the man touched him, he knew jimin body only reacted to the pleasure but he couldn't help but feel angry that a little part of jimin enjoyed it. 

So instead of going in to see jimin he left throwing the flowers he bought into a bin before going back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello.   
> please if you're reading this story know that I suck in writing but I really wanted to put my idea here.   
> The main reason for writing this fan fiction was the smut but I'm not happy with the outcome and I don't think it's good but I'm gonna drop it anyway. 
> 
> thanks for reading. 
> 
> I recently opened a Twitter and Instagram account so please I would like few friends.   
> (I don't understand the shit LOL but I'm willing to learn.) 
> 
> @Lisa45461183(twitter.)   
> @sw9271498(instagram.) I really would be grateful if you do decide to follow, I would follow back too.

A week later jimin got discharged and just like what jungkook thought the matter was swept under the rug like it never happened.   
Everyone however respected it because it was jimin's decision.   
The things jungkook heard from jimin mouth the other day still lingered in his brain, he was furious but he didn't show it.   
He visited jimin when he was still in the hospital and made sure his baby got everything he wanted.   
****  
jimin walked into the room after having a really long chat with his best friend taehyung. 

Jungkook immediately looked up at him and stood up from the bed.   
He walked towards the door and locked it shut, he stare at jimin with an intense gaze that jimin couldn't help but gulp. 

"Kook what's wrong why are you shutting the door." Jimin asked, the last time he saw that look in jungkooks eyes was because he had flirted with Taemin way past the younger liking. 

"Hyung I want to talk to you." Jungkook said leading jimin to the bed and they both sat down. 

Jimin was scared but he was sure he hadn't flirted with anyone, so the fact that jungkook was behaving this strange was making him all bothered. 

"Hyung you know I love you right." Jungkook suddenly said and jimin was even more confused.   
He nodded his head because he was very sure his voice was going to fail him.   
But before he knows it jungkook is crashing his lips against his. 

"Ahh kook." Jimin whined, he was right after all jungkook really was up to something. 

"You like it right, when they give it to you rough and hard right?"

Jungkook growled into his ear and jimin can't help but shudder at his deep voice. 

"Kook what are you talking about" Jimin said after pushing jungkook away slightly so that he could breath. 

"Don't worry jimin by the end of this all you will get my message and forget about that bastard."

Jimin was scared with the way jungkook was acting but he knows jungkook would never hurt him.   
Before he could gather his broken thoughts together he was shoved into the bed forcefully and the lips were back on his. 

Jungkook kissed jimin roughly trailing them from his lips to his neck making sure to leave hickey. 

Jungkook sat up quickly working on both of their cloths and heading towards the drawer to take the lube. 

When he walked back towards the bed he kept staring at jimin. 

Jungkook patted his legs roughly and jimin couldn't help but moan. 

The two fingers jungkook shoved into his ass started stretching him out immediately.   
. "Oh go.. god. Kook! " Jimin sobbed out when jungkook fingers brushed against his prostrate. 

"You like it?. I bet you do." Jungkook said going back to kissing jimins lips. 

When he thinks he had prepared jimin enough he coated his huge dick with lube and angled the tip towards jimin entrance. 

"Look at me when I enter you. Your eyes shouldn't waver and you shouldn't break this contact or else I'm gonna make sure you won't be able to practice or dance for a while."

Jimin eyes remained on jungkook's as he entered the tip of his cock into jimin before plowing his whole length inside making jimin to throw his head back and arch his back so gracefully from the bed. 

"Oh baby, it isn't right to disobey me. You are gonna get it." Jungkook said before gripping jimins hip so hard they would bruise.   
He thursted in, hard and strong, jimin quickly brought his head up from the pillow, he looked straight at jungkook his mouth opened and shocked in his eyes at the amount of force jungkook had use but he wouldn't deny that he loved it. 

"Auuu, fuc... Fuck. " Jimin Wimpered out weakly. 

"Oh God. You love it right." Jungkook said groaning out load and loving the way jimin was wrapped around his shaft, sometimes he wondered how jimin still manage to be this tight. 

He picked up his pace making sure everytime he is driving inside jimin he would bring jimin hips down and oh Lord he loved the hard smack their skin do everytime it collide. 

"Kook!!! Ahhhh. Please." Jimin shrink.   
He was loving it but he wanted to be able to walk and dance but with the way jungkook was going he was sure he wouldn't be able to for the week. 

His hands came out on their own acord to jungkook necks, he spread his leg further apart as if on cue jungkook hands fisted the sheets above jimins head raising his hips up a little before driving in relentlessly. 

All jimin could do was wimper and arch his back anytime jungkook would hit his prostrate. 

"I want to cum, please let me cum jungkook." Jimin cried out as jungkook still pounded into him like a Wild animal on the loose. 

"Go ahead baby cum for me." Jungkook said bitting jimin ears lightly. 

And jimin did shooting his load of cum on both his and jungkook's stomach. 

"Oh baby, I'm still far away, bet you can keep up?" Jungkook said with the most evil smirk on his face. 

He continued his administration making sure jimin is overstimulated. 

"Kook I can't go on any more please just cum already." Jimin moaned out as his prostrate was been abused. 

His hands settled themselves on jungkook stomach trying to push him back lightly as he cum the second time. 

"Oh you cumed again love, do you think you can manage a third one huh." He said suddenly flipping jimin around on his hands and knee without even pulling his dick out. 

He held jimins hip with his hands and began thrusting hard again into him. Jimin toes curled, he was already seeing stars and he just wanted jungkook to slow down but he knows jungkook would do anything he wants. 

**********  
"Do you think he would survive." Jin groaned out for the tenth time after hearing another scream from both jimin and jungkooks bedroom. 

"This isn't the first time jungkook makes jimin scream all through out the night leaving us sleepless and annoyed." Taehyung said, frown visible on his face. 

"But don't you think jimin is screaming particularly louder today. I think we should go check on him." Jin said again. 

"Don't go anywhere near that door or you would be the one jungkook would pin to the bed. You know only jimin can handle jungkook when he loose it. Just leave them alone." Namjoon warned. 

Hoseok chuckled lightly. It has always been this way anytime jikook decided to fuck. He was sure they wouldn't be sleeping today. 

******"  
"Ohhh, ah, ah, please just cum already. I can't take anymore!" Jimin moaned, he was now lying on his back tired and warn out. 

When jungkook limbs were screaming for rest he finally shoot his cum inside jimin filling him up, he came a lot due to the fact that he have been prolonging his organism. 

He cup jimins face tenderly looking into his eyes. 

"I love you jimin. No one has the right to make you feel any better than I could. Please you should love only my dick OK." Jungkook said. 

"I love you too jungkook. And what happened with that man was nothing compare to this. I enjoyed it so much but."  
Jungkook frowned. 

"I don't think I would be able to walk for a while. " Jimin whined hitting jungkook lightly on the chest. 

Jungkook only chuckled, jimin loved this part of jungkook the most, the one that looks like a bunny, the one that looks innocent, not the one that looks like he was ready to murder someone anytime anywhere. 

"I love you so much jungkook." He said feeling sleepy already. 

"I love you too my baby." Jimin giggled before finally giving in to sleep. 

Jungkook pulled out of him and cleaned them up before settling on the bed cudling jimin very close to him. He kiss his temple before following shortly to dream land.


End file.
